Let me in
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: I can't describe these feelings I have inside for you,  Is it love? Is it hate?   You make me feel things inside I don't even understand,  But i cant love two people,   Im not ready to let you in.   Damon 3 Elena Fanfic
1. Prologue

Let me in

A vampire diaries fan fiction- Elena & Damon 3

Prologue

Elena POV –

I can't describe these feelings I have inside for you,

Is it love? Is it hate?

You make me feel things inside I don't even understand,

You excite me, you arouse me, you annoy me so my I want to punch you in the face,

You kill people without warning, and you say you have no feelings,

Yet you stare at me with loving eyes and you sting me with jealousy when I'm with your brother,

All I know is, there Is a very thin line between love and hate, and I think I may have just crossed it...

Author notes:

Good so far? Interested? Wait there's more to come ^^ 3


	2. Chapter 1  too close

Let me in

A vampire diaries fan fiction- Elena & Damon 3

Chapter one –

"Elena get out of the way!" Damon screamed, pushing me out of the way of an oncoming knife and taking the blow

"Damon!" I exclaimed rushing to his side

"Elena, get away from him, get out of here!" Stefan called trying to fight of a strange vampire that suddenly attacked us; he was dressed in all black in a trench coat, Blonde hair and silver eyes that pierced the soul.

"I won't leave you Stefan!" I cried to him, still sitting by Damon's side

"Go Elena!" Damon grunted as he got up

"But-"

"GO!" He shouted at me, his eyes were veiny and bloodthirsty, I knew that was my que to leave

I ran as fast as I could, my house was only round the corner, but as I ran I crashed with someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked helping the stranger up

"Yes... but you won't be" he smirked at me, grabbed me viciously and in a second had me up against an ally wall.

"How do you want it?" asked the stranger vampire, grinning at me at me with his long fangs

"W-what?" I asked

"Never mind" he chuckled and threw his head back and made a hissing sound vampires make when they're about to bite.

"James" I voice called out of the ally

"Peter" he chuckled

"We did not come here so you can feast on the people of this town, put the girl down"

"Aww but she smells so good" he snickered smelling my neck and licking it

"Put the girl down" Said a demonic voice from the other side of the ally, it was Damon, covered in blood and giving a dangerous look to the vampire that was about to bite me.

"Come get her" he chuckled throwing me at Damon with such strength

Luckily Damon caught me and gently let me down on the floor.

"Are you alright Elena" he asked me, looking at me with such worry in his beautiful eyes, by now the other vampire had fled.

"I'm fine, are you ok, how's Stefan?" I asked worriedly, as I mentioned his name all the muscles in Damon's body tightened in jealousy

"He's fine, he's burying the body, and I came to check on you when I heard a scream down here" he told me

"Showing compassion for others now are we Damon?" I laughed

"Nah, I thought I could steal someone's victim off them" he laughed back

"You're so cold hearted"

"Not to you" he said looking at me with such sweet eyes

"Damon...don't" I pled

"I'll take you home" he insisted

"Alright..." I agreed, taking his hand as he helped me off the ground

As we walked home, there was an awkward silence amongst us.

"So, when should Stefan be done burring the body?" I asked trying to bring up a subject

"Soon" he answered coldly

"No need to be like that Damon"

"Be like what?"

"Like I've done something wrong"

"Elena, just leave it"

"No Damon, I won't leave it!" I shouted at him, walking infront of him, stopping him in his tracks

"Elena, leave it before I do something I regret" He snarled at me, his eyes turning veiny again

"Do it then" I threatened, Damon forced me against a wall by my shoulders, looking at me face to face, Anger burning through his eyes.

"Go on then do it" I told him, thinking Damon wouldn't hurt me

Suddenly he got closer to me, his nose touching mine.

"Do you still want me too?" he asked, his breath husky and warm against my skin

I remained silent, because the truth was I didn't know; he looked up at me with confused eyes, then sighed and let me down.

"Let's go" he sighed and walked off in the direction of my house; I stood there for a few seconds before following after him

We walked in silence the rest of the way.

'What if he did kiss me?' I asked myself 'would I have let him?'

I shook the thought away and kept telling myself 'Stefan, we love Stefan, S.T.E.F.A.N'

But something deep inside me knew I wanted to kiss Damon, I wanted to do more than kiss him, I wanted to ravish him and kiss him and be all over him till there was nothing left of him.

Sometimes I wanted him so bad, I don't even know why, he just got to the very centre of my soul sometimes; but I could never, because I love Stefan, and he is the only man/vampire for me.

'I'm so glad Stefan gave me this propane necklace, or he would know everything...' I sighed in relief in my mind

We arrived at my house, all was quiet, it was 3 in the morning though.

"Ok Damon, I'll see you..." I said stepping inside my house

"Bye Elena... goodnight" he said and turned round and walked away, I watched him as he left.

I admit he had a nice arse; as I went to close the door a foot stopped me from doing so.

"Damon?" I asked hopefully; the door opened, it was Stefan.

"Damon?" he asked

"Oh, Damon was just here, and I got confused" I laughed sheepishly

"Damon was here? Why?" Stefan demanded angrily

"Because he walked me home Stefan, stop getting so worked up over your brother!" I exclaimed to him "come back when you're in a better mood" I told him and shut the door and made my way upstairs.

I flopped on my bed and began to think...

'Why was I so cold to Stefan just then?' I thought 'maybe my heads getting confused between them two, I mean they are brothers, and why did I want to kiss Damon so bad? I mean when our faces were only a few centimetres apart I wanted him right there and then'

'I can't think like that!' I exclaimed at myself ' I love Stefan, no one else, Stefan is the love of my life' I smiled, slowly closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep...

Author notes:

Comments? Improvements'? Like?

Gimmie some feedback guys :) 3


End file.
